


A Simple Act of Kindness

by hinoka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (who?), Alternate Universe - Human, Brief Mention of Canada, Brief Mentions of England, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, a really tiny oneshot, like literally this is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinoka/pseuds/hinoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With his teenage years behind him, he had long realized that becoming a superhero was nearly impossible. But that didn’t stop him from reaching for his goal. He never changed his mind about helping others." Firefighter!Alfred, Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Nat's old fic, where fanfiction that she isn't particularly proud of but still considers alright is. This is a tiny piece of work that I did in 2014 (my first completed fanfic for Hetalia actually) and haven't touched til now.

Alfred loved his job.

It made him feel like a hero, proud and ready to save the day at any time.

When he was a child, he had adored the superheroes that he saw on TV. Since he was little, it was always his goal to help anyone and anything that was in need.

With his teenage years behind him, he had long realized that becoming a superhero was nearly impossible. But that didn’t stop him from reaching for his goal. He never changed his mind about helping others.

Now here he was, a firefighter, making his dream come true.

So it was natural, when he was walking home on a particularly rainy day, when he saw a tiny cat in a maple tree (his brother was an expert on _those _), he immediately set helping it as his top priority.__

“Hey,” He looked up and smiled at the creature, “Do you need some help?”

The Scottish Fold stared down at him, its fur completely soaked. “Ma-o.”

Alfred beamed. “I’m gonna assume that’s a yes.”

And just in like the movies, the brave firefighter does exactly what he says he will do. 

Alfred dropped his umbrella and scaled the tree, scooping the sodden cat into his arms ( _thank god the poor thing wasn’t that high up _), and hopped down. “See? You’re all safe now.” he said brightly. His clothes dripped with rainwater, but he really didn’t care much about it. Even if he was going to catch a cold, he had done something right.__

As he started down the sidewalk, he fished his phone out of his pocket to call the animal shelter.

The sharp gaze of the creature he had just saved stopped him.

Green. And not just any green. Lime green, a familiar green that stopped him in his tracks.

He hadn’t seen eyes like those in too long. Those eyes matched to one person. Eyes from his childhood, eyes from the past.

He shoved his phone back into its place and met them with his own, sapphire crashing into emerald.

“... I’m taking you back to my place, okay?”

The cat simply blinked and snuggled into his arms, like it had always belonged there.

**Author's Note:**

> After looking at this old fic, I kind of want to expand it into a full AU. What do you think? Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you have a tumblr, hmu to me [here](http://davieisdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
